Rosaline Vesper
Rosaline Vesper, better known by her nicknames "Rose" and "Epic Drumline," is a 2017-introduced character and student at Monster High. She is the daughter of a witch-- or wizard, depending on your definition of such-- and a longtime inhabitant of the Monster World. She is owned by Alpha. Personality Character With something of an intimidating aura, Rose Vesper may not be the easiest person to initially speak to. Rose is excellent at spotting patterns in the behaviors and appearances of other people, sometimes better than they themselves. Highly observant and highly opinionated, she almost seems to be in a state of perpetual disapproval-- or, perhaps, boredom. Although she usually has the tact to avoid voicing her complaints out loud (or to at least wait until feedback is requested of her), disapproval shows easily in her expression, often leaving others wondering what they did to irritate her. Outside of class, however, Rose almost instantaneously becomes more agreeable. A drummer who marches to her own beat, she can almost always be counted on to provide a fresh perspective-- or at least play devil's advocate, for the sheer enjoyment of doing so. Rose's exceptionally liberal views of "scientifically proven" and even "reality" allow her to take on a somewhat pragmatic approach to concepts like "justice," "ideals," and "facts." Even in situations that most would describe as highly improbable, Rose has the tendency to mull over every possibility that isn't outright impossible. Though she seems to hate actually attending class, she is insatiably curious-- if left to study whatever she wishes at her own discretion, she's likely to memorize half a library's worth of data. Even if her interests don't usually align with her classmates and peers, Rose is remarkably open-minded towards others' points of views and interested, especially, in different thought processes that cumulate into similar behaviors across the board. Though she sometimes has the unfortunate habit of viewing her classmates' problems a bit too clinically, she nearly always offers sound advice. Though her exploits are far from everyday gossip at Monster High, the monotony of regimented school life suits Rose poorly. More than once, she's gotten into trouble for sitting in on classes that aren't on her schedule, and it's rumored that she once lit a guy on fire for mistakenly using her drumset during band practice. (She swears it was an accident.) She hates being shuttled around and being told where or when to do things, particularly once she's really gotten into the groove of something she's interested in. Nevertheless, she seems to more or less enjoy the social aspect of high school, even if she dislikes the deaducational structure... and the many school dances, which give her the chance to churn out a few dozen backbeat and drumline samples for whoever's going to be DJing. Behavior When bored or antsy (which is frequently), Rose has the tendency to fidget with whatever she has at hand. She has been known to tap her feet to whichever song happens to be stuck in her head, drum her pens and pencils against the desk, or even toy with the edge of her hat. She never leaves her room without a pair of drumsticks in hand-- in part because she likes to fidget with those, too, but also because they serve a secondary function as magic wands. When attacked or surprised, no matter what the source may be, her first instinct is to go for one of her wands (and usually some flashy fire spell to scare her foe right back). She is allergic to most kinds of clean water, but maintains hygiene through the regular use of sanitation spells. Just in case she's exposed to it, however, she always keeps a couple of epinefearine potions in the pocket of her blazer. Rose is a vegetarian due to the questionable sentience of most meat sources, as she finds the idea of consuming something she could have had an intelligent conversation with instead somewhat disturbing. Her favorite food is raw tomato, sliced, with a little salt and black pepper on top-- mostly because, even with her abysmal cooking skills, it's pretty much impossible to mess up. Though she suffers from regular insomnia, she dislikes taking sleeping potions, as they have the tendency to make her drowsy the next day. Instead, Rose usually chooses to burn off her restlessness the only way she knows how-- getting in a little drum practice. Though she usually remembers to plug headphones into her electric set, it isn't unusual for her to accidentally wake her neighbors up at 3 in the morning because she forgot. Hobbies and Interests Rosaline is deeply invested in music-- most specifically in her favored instrument, the drums. You might expect her to be choosy about her playlists, but Rose actually enjoys music of all genres-- just so long as it has a good beat, she'll listen to just about anything. Nevertheless, she mostly seems to favor upbeat songs in the "rock" genre. Her favorite band is a group called "Violetta and the Vestals," but she also likes popular artists like "Casta and the Spells" and Catty Noir. Though her dad initially signed her up for lessons as a kid so she could burn off some of that extra energy, she continues to play in the school band as well as for recreation-- although mostly, just by herself. Her last band wound up parting due to "artistic differences," so she is presently on the search for a new one. In addition to her music, Rose also enjoys people-watching. She has something of an interest in philosophy, and especially favors Socratic dialogue as a form due to its interesting stylistic choices. Appearance Rosaline stands at roughly 5' 8", her figure somewhat on the lanky side. Her jaw is narrow; both her nose and chin come to a delicate point. Her skintone stands on the darker end of green and rarely blemishes-- although, on the uncommon occasion when it does, she takes on the appearance of having a wart in lieu of a pimple, evermore the witch's curse. Her eyes are a shade of brown edging on gold near the rim of her iris, and though she does not favor any other sort of makeup, she usually wears lipstick and nail-polish in some shade of black or another dark color. Rose has her hair cut in an angular bob slightly past chin length, its color somewhere in middle ground between brown and blonde, save for a single dyed streak to the left of her face.† As a witch who uses fire magic, but also gets hot rather easily, nearly all of Rose's shirts stop before her midriff. Most of her clothes have been cut to be somewhat lighter than originally made, particularly in cases where she actually winds up buying something that has sleeves (which especially annoy her, as they get in the way of her drumming). However, in order to maintain some sort of propriety (and to at least pretend to follow what little dress code there may be), she's developed the habit of wearing one of her dad's old blazers, quite possibly the most comfortable article of clothing in the world. She'll be honest-- it helps that it has several concealed pockets. Her pants don't usually have holes and scuffs in them when she buys them, but they always develop several within a matter of weeks for reasons unknown to even Rose. She favors fanciful, eye-catching boots, particularly those with lots of gleaming silver zippers or buckles. She likes to customize the heels a little with a patch of duct tape in her favorite color, a shade of pink that borders on red. She is a US Women's size 8. † The image on this page displays Rosaline's dyed hair streak in its default color. In alternate universes where Rosaline has a second parent at all, she will dye the streak specifically to match her second parent's hair.†† †† This is a trait inspired by RPGs with a matchmaking element, in which a child's default appearances (and usually their statistics) vary based on their secondary parent. (I was thinking quite particularly about Fire Emblem's later games, tbh.) Abilities * Magus Physiology * Hellfyre Magic: Better known as Celestinium sulfide to some. One of the compounds involved in manipulating magic via mundane materials-- standard witch fare. * Flame Theft: With quick enough reflexes, Rosaline can siphon the fire off of a match or a burning log... and, possibly, use it to fuel her own spells. * Magically-Attained Immortality: Via synthesis of Philosopher's Stone. * Broom Flight Skillset * Instruments: Rosaline is capable of reading music, and she is exceptionally well-practiced at playing the drums. ** Battle of the Bands: Rosaline can combine her innate magic abilities with her acquired musical skills, thanks to her magic-wand drumsticks, bringing "killer drum solo" to a whole new level. * Manufacture of Magic Consumables (Low Tier): Despite being dreadful at cooking, Rosaline's not so bad at putting together potions and charms. She's not a professional, but she can manage a quick headache cure. * Ambidexterous: Rosaline taught herself to write with her non-dominant hand when she broke her wrist jumping off a swingset in the first grade. She can write leftie, rightie, or even both at the same time. Relationships Family Father: Prof. "Vesper Verdigris" (Definitely not a fake name, what gave you that idea) Rosaline's father is Professor Vesper Verdigris, a teacher at a nearby university with PhDs in both Meta-fearsics and Monsterlecular Composition. She has never known any other family, and Professor Vesper professes that, though he recombined genes from multiple sources for "sufficient variation," there were no other people directly involved in Rosaline's creation via magical cell culturing and cauldron incubation. Rather young for a professor-- Rosaline thinks he's still in his 700s-- history records that Professor Vesper suddenly appeared in the Monster World a few hundred years ago, bedraggled and worn from an exceptionally long journey. Nobody knows from whence he came. Some rumors say that he was raised among normies. Although the professor dotes on his daughter (perhaps even to the point of overindulgence), not even Rosaline knows the truth about his origins. She very desperately wants to know about her family's past... and, perhaps more importantly, the reason why her father won't tell her anything about it. Thus far, Rosaline's research has turned up nothing to aid her in her goals... nothing, except for one sneaking suspicion. There is only one rule in their home: fairytales are forbidden. Perhaps, Rosaline thinks, they just might have something to do with that past her father is so eager to keep a secret... Friends Her band has been broken up for nearly two years, but they parted on relatively good terms, compared to most other bands. Rosaline still considers them friends of hers, and they occasionally instant-message every now and then. Though she isn't exceptionally close to either of them, Rosaline provides Holt Hyde with a steady supply of drum loops for his DJ deal and thinks that Operetta has exceptionally great taste in music. Romance Although she's presently single, Rosaline admits to having "a type." Unfortunately, when asked about what that type is, exactly, her answer is just about as ambiguous as it gets: "interesting people." Rivals Presently none, but she's bound to rub someone the wrong way sooner or later. Trivia * Rosaline is named after the character from Romeo and Juliet, specifically because of the description "green in her livery." Her middle name is Pandora. ** The last name Vesper comes from the Latin word for the evening star of the West. * Legally speaking, Rosaline's birthday is June 1. She is a Gemini. ** Having never been "born" in the traditional sense, this date is actually representative of the day cauldron support was no longer required in order to sustain life. Category:Witch Category:Females Category:Original Characters